


Like Fire

by smile_92



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: "Francesco aveva trovato nei due fratelli ciò che anelava da tutta la vita in silenzio e di nascosto"





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Questa ff partecipa all'Italian Porn Fest 12 e al COWT9 di Lande di Fandom 
> 
> Ringrazio tantissimo Steno che mi ha aiutata a rifinire lo stile e a calmarmi <3 <3 <3 tanti culini di corgi per te! 
> 
> Forza Rubinviiri sempre

Francesco camminava a passo svelto verso la camera di Lorenzo, dove era stato chiamato. Era notte e nei corridoi di Palazzo De’ Medici si udiva solo il rumore cadenzato dei suoi passi veloci.

Arrivato davanti la porta famigliare, bussò con le nocche una sola volta. La voce di Lorenzo gli arrivò attutita attraverso il legno spesso.

Una volta dentro, si rese conto che la luce tenue proveniente dal camino acceso conferiva a tutto un aspetto sinistro. Grandi ombre si levavano dagli oggetti colpiti dal bagliore del fuoco.

L’unica figura che sembrava non soffrire dell’aspetto lugubre della camera era Lorenzo, seduto sul letto con il busto abbandonato alla spalliera.

«Mi hai fatto chiamare?»

Il chiaro degli occhi era coperto dalle ombre ma a Francesco non serviva vederli per sapere perfettamente le sfumature che gli decoravano le iridi, tante erano state le volte in cui si era perso a rimirarli. Se ne sentì attratto come una falena alla fiaccola predisposta per bruciarla.

«Non riesco a dormire» spiegò Lorenzo «Troppi pensieri».

Francesco cominciò ad avvicinarsi al letto, perfettamente consapevole di ciò che gli stava chiedendo, riempiendosi gli occhi e l’animo dell’immagine del corpo illuminato di rosso e che gli risultava ancora più invitante del solito.

«Ho fatto chiamare anche Giuliano» aggiunse quando era ormai a pochi passi.

Francesco si fermò.

«Spero non ti dispiaccia» si affrettò a dire Lorenzo.

Come avrebbe potuto dispiacergli?

Da quando si era riavvicinato alla famiglia Medici le immagini di Lorenzo e Giuliano avevano preso a perseguitarlo con ancora più insistenza. L’odio e il rancore che prima provava verso di loro si svelarono presto per ciò che erano in realtà: passione e desiderio.

Scosse la testa. «Affatto».

Lorenzo stese un braccio verso di lui, facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.  Gli si sedette accanto, lasciandosi accarezzare il viso dalla sua mano morbida.

«State iniziando senza di me?»

Giuliano era entrato senza bussare e si richiuse la porta alle spalle nel momento in cui entrambi si voltarono verso di lui.

La luce cremisi su di lui aveva un effetto completamente diverso. Se Lorenzo continuava ad avere la solita aria eterea, quasi divina, la pelle di Giuliano sembrava incendiarsi di umanità e calore terreno, come a diventare egli stesso fuoco ardente di passione.

Francesco alzò un lato della bocca, in un mezzo sorriso rivolto al più piccolo dei Medici. «Lorenzo mi stava appunto dicendo che ci saresti stato anche tu, _purtroppo_ » disse iniziando così il loro gioco.

Giuliano alzò un sopracciglio in risposta. «Ricordati che sei in casa mia, Pazzi. Le regole le faccio io» ribatté divertito, avvicinandosi al letto mentre scioglieva i lacci della camicia di materiale pregiato, sfilandosela poco prima di mettere un ginocchio accanto al fianco di Francesco, che si ritrovò a dover alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Le regole le fa Lorenzo» constatò calmo, certo di star toccando un nervo scoperto.

«Chi ti dice che Lorenzo non sia dalla mia parte?»

Aveva portato il viso vicinissimo al suo, tanto che Francesco poteva sentire l’odore di vino nel suo respiro. Lo sguardo carico di eccitazione di Giuliano lo accese, così come la sua muscolatura definita e le dita che leggere presero ad accarezzargli il braccio, in netto contrasto con l’espressione dura del suo volto.

Le azioni di Giuliano furono la scintilla lanciata sui rami secchi dell’eccitazione di Francesco, ed egli sapeva, ed in cuor sperava, che di lì a poco sarebbe stato avvolto dalle fiamme dei due amanti.

Sentì Lorenzo muoversi e avvicinarsi a loro. «Sembrate due bambini» valutò in un sospiro che si andò ad infrangere sul collo di Francesco, proprio sotto l’orecchio, facendogli chiudere gli occhi in un’espressione beata.

L’istante dopo le labbra di Giuliano erano sulle sue e lo baciavano con trasporto. Si lasciò completamente guidare da lui e dai suoi movimenti, ritrovandosi ad indietreggiare con il busto per seguirlo.

Le mani di Lorenzo dietro di lui, invece, seguivano la linea dei suoi fianchi tracciando arabeschi infuocati sulla pelle scoperta poco per volta.

Francesco si sentì diviso a metà tra le labbra morbide e dolci di vino di Giuliano e le mani forti che affondavano nella carne di Lorenzo e si ritrovò a chiedersi se mai sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui i due fratelli avrebbero smesso di avere quell’ascendete su di lui, se mai sarebbe riuscito a fare a meno delle contradizioni che li contraddistinguevano e che lo affascinavano a tal punto da farlo ritrovare di notte stretto dalle braccia di Giuliano e sorretto dal petto di Lorenzo.

«Ti voglio» sospirò gutturale il più grande con le labbra che gli sfioravano il collo e le mani che lo toccavano come se gli appartenesse, andando facendo divampare la sua eccitazione.

Sentì le labbra di Giuliano incurvarsi sulle sue e distaccarsi poco dopo, lo vide guardare oltre le sue spalle e fare segno al fratello di procedere.

Lorenzo lo aiutò a disfarsi dei pantaloni e a prepararsi.

La voce calma e pacata, volta a rilassarlo, strideva con il vigore dei gesti. Francesco si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli solo dopo qualche minuto, quando la voce di Lorenzo era diventata una cantilena rassicurante nel suo orecchio e la sensazione delle sue dita dentro di lui non era più così fastidiosa.

Si rese conto che Giuliano era rimasto a guardarli per tutto il tempo immobile, sentiva il suo sguardo percorrergli il corpo e desiderò che lo facesse davvero.

«Lorenzo…» lo chiamò con il tono basso e graffiato.

Non ci fu bisogno di continuare perché l’altro uscì da lui lentamente e lo aiutò a posizionarsi sui suoi fianchi, tenendolo mentre lo penetrava.

Il gemito di dolore che gli sfuggì dalle labbra, nonostante avesse cercato di trattenersi, attirò l’attenzione di entrambi i fratelli che andarono in suo soccorso: Lorenzo con parole dolci appena sussurrante al suo orecchio e le mani che gli accarezzavano le cosce facendolo rabbrividire; Giuliano baciandolo leggero sul viso, lasciando segni umidi e bollenti sugli zigomi, sul mento, sulla punta del naso.

Si sentì presto avvolto in una coltre di accettazione e dedizione che poche altre volte aveva sperimentato nella vita. Da sempre alla ricerca dell’approvazione e dell’affetto dello zio, Francesco aveva trovato nei due fratelli ciò che anelava da tutta la vita in silenzio e di nascosto: un amore incondizionato che prescindeva da ciò che poteva fare per loro.

Non si permetteva spesso di indugiare su tali pensieri, ma quando la baldanza di Giuliano concedeva spazio alla sua dolcezza e la compostezza di Lorenzo lasciava campo libero alla sua bramosia, era difficile farsi scudo con l’orgoglio e nascondere il bisogno che aveva di loro.

Lorenzo iniziò ad aiutarlo a muoversi su di lui, tirandolo a sé quando spingeva verso l’alto. La sua schiena trovò appoggio sul suo petto, mentre il collo e le spalle erano martoriate dai suoi denti e lambite dalle sue labbra.

Giuliano, sincronizzandosi con i movimenti del fratello, lo baciò catturando i sospiri di piacere che avevano finalmente preso a fargli vibrare la gola.

Francesco lo sentì scendere lungo la sua mandibola e poi sul suo petto, lo seguì con gli occhi annebbiati dalla cupidigia finché Giuliano, arrivato vicino al suo inguine, non alzò lo sguardo e senza distoglierlo leccò la punta della sua mezza erezione.

Trattenne la voce ma il corpo ebbe un brivido che lo fece appoggiare maggiormente al corpo di Lorenzo, lasciando a Giuliano più spazio per fare ciò che aveva in mente.

Gustò l’attesa e i giochi a cui il più piccolo lo stava sottoponendo per portarlo sempre più vicino al limite e quando finalmente lo prese in bocca Francesco si lasciò scappare un gemito più forte degli altri, che sembrò accendere i due fratelli.

Per un attimo pensò che stessero portando avanti una gara tra di loro per aggiudicarsi il merito del suo piacere, ma accantonò quei pensieri e qualsiasi altro ragionamento nel momento in cui Lorenzo incominciò a tirarselo addosso con più forza e Giuliano ad andare incontro a lui sempre più a fondo.

Se non avesse potuto averli entrambi, non avrebbe saputo scegliere a quale dei due concedersi prima, se alla bocca calda ed invitate del più piccolo o se alle cure dell’erezione dell’altro.

Incapace di scegliere e con la mente ottenebrata dal piacere si abbandonò alle cure di entrambi, trasportato solo ed esclusivamente dall’incendio in cui aveva avuto la fortuna di trovarsi.

Con una mano si aggrappò ai capelli di Giuliano, dettando lui il ritmo e sentendo l’altro abbandonarsi completamente al suo volere e con l’atra andò ad aggrapparsi al fianco di Lorenzo dietro di lui, non curandosi delle unghie che quasi sicuramente stavano lasciando segni rossi sulla pelle candida.

Allentò la presa sul più piccolo quando si rese conto di essere vicino alla fine ma lui non accennò a volersi staccare e quindi venne in un suono gutturale nella sua bocca, mentre Lorenzo, dopo un altro paio di affondi, riversò il suo seme in lui.

Giuliano li guardò accasciarsi sul letto, entrambi esausti.

Lorenzo ancora gli teneva una mano sul fianco, facendo sentire a Francesco un senso di protezione che decise di concedersi ancora per qualche attimo prima di rimettere su la maschera d’orgoglio che lo proteggeva di solito.

«Non azzardatevi ad addormentarvi.» Li minacciò serio Giuliano con le labbra arrossate e la voce roca.

Lorenzo si lasciò sfuggire una risata appena accennata. «Altrimenti?»

Giuliano non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo fisso con lo sguardo minaccioso.

«Che hai intenzione di fare, Giuliano?» rincarò la dose Francesco. Nessun orgasmo sarebbe mai riuscito a stancarlo tanto da non permettergli di prendere in giro Giuliano.

Il più piccolo dei Medici gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si diresse verso il fratello a gattoni mettendosi di fronte a lui.

«Adesso tocca a me» disse serio, prima di avventarsi sulle labbra di Lorenzo che lo ricambiò con altrettanto trasporto.

Francesco li guardò per qualche istante e sentendo l’eccitazione montare di nuovo si lasciò coinvolgere dal gioco che sicuramente avrebbe tenuto loro compagnia per tutta la notte.

 

 


End file.
